Encore
by Abster1
Summary: Hannah Montana's performing live, but during her first ever encore only one face in the crowd matters, the one to help her make it through. The whole world's about to learn a secret not even Lilly knows... She's in love. MileyOliver Twoshot
1. The Concert

A/N: Here - I just thought I'd post something since no one else seems to be posting anything! LOL, j/k! Wahoo! I'm completely done with this piece, which has been consuming my most recent creative urges. Sadly, it could've been up like three nights ago, when it was finished being written, but the editing had to be done, and unfortunately it coincided with the occurance of me actually doing things that would make me tired and WANT to go to bed. But um... I've been working on this story an awfully long time, partly because the darn song (the second one) took me so long... but I like it now - even though it's not perfect. The idea is very old, like not that long after I saw "Miley Get Your Gum" old. But it still works, and I REALLY like it. And that is where the idea came from, so that should clear up any possible confusion for the song... So please read and enjoy and tell me what you think in a review! Enjoy (just like I did - seriously like when I was re-reading for editing purposes - not just the writing part) P.S. It's Miley/Oliver - please don't forget that... it's a key part to the story. Miley's got it BAD for Oliver. :D Again, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, any of it's affiliates - that's Disney's job. Part of the addition to the song I can credit myself to, and the entire second song is of my own creation. I must say though, that it was Miley Cyrus's (HM) voice singing it in my head though. So... it's not mine, don't sue me. OMG! Almost forgot... HUMONGOUS credit has to go to Disneyviewer91 from t v . c o m. He completely wrote the extra verses on the first song and I just tweaked them and all that jazz. Uber kudos! Right - please don't sue me.

* * *

Hannah finished her last song of the night, and after shouting her 'thank you's at the top of her lungs, she ran offstage breathless. She nearly ran headlong into her manager, or as she thought of him – her father. "Girl, you did great! Didn't I tell you adding those extra songs would be a good idea?" He looked at her expectantly, hyped up at her most recent success.

Bent in half though, Miley panted out, "Lemme catch my breath!" and she flopped down onto the nearest chair.

She made a motion to take off her wig, but her Dad stopped her, "Hold on, they might encore you!" She looked at him like he was crazy and he tried again, "Don't you hear them screamin' still?"

Swallowing her breath Hannah asked her manager, "They've never encored me before, why would they start now?"

"Well we're experimenting tonight" she glared at him and he continued, "Yeah, with pretty much everything. And we're not turning the lights on right away, so if they scream some more you'll get to encore!" He looked pained with the smile he wore, trying to warm her up to the idea.

"So if they do, what am I supposed to sing? I used all my songs with your experimentation of a longer concert." Even with her continued glare he only seemed slightly phased.

"You don't have to sing your own song – that's not the point of an encore; they just want to hear you sing."

This made her even more upset with her father, "Well I'm not about to sing somebody else's song at MY concert! And I don't appreciate you doing this without telling me."

Before he could reply, a sound guy who was closer to the stage yelled, "Hannah Montana back on stage! Encore one!"

Robby saw his daughter get up and walk to the stage and yelled to her retreating back, "Well then just come up with something on your own!"

Hannah walked calmly back onto the stage that lit up before her, like it was the beginning of a new show. Looking out into the crowd before she was completely blinded by the lights, she saw Oliver standing somewhere around the mid-section of the theater, still encoring her. The sight made her blush through all the make-up, and the anger toward her father dissipated. He was smiling, so she was smiling, and once everyone had stopped clapping; he blew her an overdramatic kiss, because he knew she was watching. She would've been left giggling on stage at his stupidity, but someone in the crowd yelled something crude to her, and she remembered where she was.

Taking her eyes away from Oliver, Hannah grinned out at all the fans and without looking the least bit flustered confronted all of them. "Thanks everybody for encoring me, but I used up all my songs in the actual show. I don't really have anything to sing for you," the crowd collectively groaned and she went on, "but if I just grab my guitar we'll be jammin'!" She jumped over to her band and grabbed one of the acoustics they only really used for one song, and when she made it back to the microphone the whole plaza was silent, waiting to hear what she was going to do.

Miley thought a second, and remembered a song she had made up not that long ago that was ready for the studio. "Okay, the song I'm going to perform for you only one person has heard all of it, so you should feel special." She tried hard not to think about Oliver and what he had said about the song she was about to sing, how incredibly perfect it was, but when she knew he was there for her it was tough. "It's dedicated and in honor of a very special person, I hope everyone likes it."

She strummed timidly a few times, getting the melody fixed with her fingers, but she couldn't make her voice start singing the song she had written for her mom. But then she pictured Oliver's face smiling at her when she had played it for him, and her smile and confidence grew. Now ready, she played the intro and stepped right to the microphone.

"I miss you, I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear every once in a while

And even though we're different now,

You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go,

And I need you to know

I miss you," Miley thought about her mom and how much this song would've meant to her, "Sha la la la la," Her mind wandered to Oliver in the audience nearby, and how much he loved this song, "I miss you, sha la la la la," Lily wiggled her way into her last phrase and how she had always been right about her and Oliver, "I miss you."

Her fingers played automatically and she searched the crowd for his face; she wouldn't be able to finish the song without him urging her on. About two measures from her pickup she found him, and he was wearing a sad smile – the kind people had worn attending her mother's funeral. Miley tried to lock eyes with him, but his smile had taken her to a sad, heart-wrenching place. Singing once more, she fought the tears – focusing on those beautiful brown eyes and how her words were so much more than a prayer.

"The times we had, when you were here,

You protected me, and helped me conquer my fears,

And you're still here somehow,

Right here, right now,

I won't ever let you go,

And somehow let me know,"

Thinking of Oliver and the words only put the battle in favor of her tears, Miley couldn't help thinking if Oliver was lost to her for whatever reason, that the world would be a very tragic place, "You'll miss me," she didn't know if he would miss her if they got separated, "Sha la la la la," all of the faces at the funeral telling her things were going to be alright when all she wanted was her mom back. "You'll miss me," the tears were winning as they made it gradually down her face, just as they had when the casket was lowered in Tennessee. "Sha la la la la," all she had wanted was to make sure that her mom knew she had loved her, and if she had loved her too. "Will you miss me?"

The longer guitar part she played allowed her to swallow down some tears and rid some of them from her eyes. She took them off of the boy in the crowd, and when she looked back up to see him he was standing in the aisle and she could see him perfectly. Gaining momentum so that she could finish with some dignity left, she sped up her strumming as if her band had gone strait into rock and roll mode. The words came before she could fully concentrate, and tears were rolling steadily. Through her tears she focused on Oliver, who was staring in awe at what he must have forgotten was her ability.

"Please tell me you'll be next to me,

Whenever I need you –" she was singing with feeling she didn't know she possessed, trying to tell Oliver with her eyes it was about him too.

"Please tell me you'll be there for me,

I want it to be true,

Make it so this hurt inside,

It has to go away,

Please tell me you'll be there for me,"

Her full momentum reached she sang the last three words at the top of her lungs, "Someway, somehow --- Yeah! ---" The hands that were working of their own accord for so long were now drawn to the microphone stand, willing her voice to stay steady through what was becoming a sob. Swallowing she continued by herself, "I miss you, sha la la la la," she had found Oliver's face again and focused on him. "I miss you, sha la la la la," She took her guitar back with her hands and played a simple chord, croaking out her best, "I miss you."

Uttering something resembling, "Thank you everybody, goodnight!" she ran backstage and collapsed onto a chair, crying to her knees. Her fans were still screaming their lungs out, and Miley noticed sadly that the lights were not coming on. She heard footsteps behind her, and assumed it was her Dad ready to congratulate her, but they faltered at the sight of her crying. For this Miley was glad, her song had taken a lot out of her, and her dad wouldn't have helped much. The crying slowly subsided, but not quickly enough.

"Hannah Montana to the stage, encore two!" That same voice shouted out to her and she looked up from her knees very flustered, unwilling to go back on stage.

"Baby doll, you're on." Robby encouraged quietly.

Slowly she rose to her feet, "I don't have anything to sing."

"You said that before and you did great," putting a hand around her shoulders he steered her toward the stage, "They love you, so even if you mess up it won't matter – just go out there." And with a push she was stumbling back onto center stage hurriedly wiping her eyes.

More timid than she had ever been on stage she stepped up to the microphone, guitar around her shoulder and no clue what she was going to do. "Hi everybody…. I guess you guys really do like me." She paused, stalling for time and ended up squinting into the crowd searching for her best friend. "Um, I'm sorry to say," He wasn't where his seat was earlier, "that I used up all my music already this concert." The crowd groaned, he wasn't in an aisle she could see either. "Hey, don't worry though – you're still going to hear some Hannah Montana music tonight!" Her crowd started cheering again, and she caught sight of an open door, where two people were trying to leave, but there was someone there practically pushing them back into the arena. "So, just let me get my guitar set," she drifted off again, catching a glimpse at who was determined that she should be heard.

Oliver, she realized – had finally lost it, and was going out of his way to do… something. For her. Miley wasn't quite sure what exactly it was, but seeing him there filled her with an overwhelming sense of love. "Excuse me –" people looked up at her funny, "there in the back by the door – please sit down, or my friend there is going to have to hurt you." The door shut, and in the darkness Oliver was grinning ear to ear at her. "Okay, bear with me; I'm not completely sure I know what I'm doing."

Taking her guitar in her hands she looked back towards Oliver. Their eyes locked, and she froze for a second until he smiled. Miley knew where she was and what she was doing then, although consciously she really didn't. Her pick started to pluck at certain strings on her guitar, her other hand making sure they sounded right. In a few seconds the tune was on track and she tried to clear her mind, to focus just on the words she had to sing. Playing a measure or so of the slightly optimistic and heartbroken tune making her fingers go wild. She looked back toward Oliver, who smiled at her again; causing her heart to ache for him, but then the intro was done and she sang,

"Tonight I'll go home and pray

That what didn't happen today

Will happen

Sooner or later

I keep seein' your big brown eyes

They're makin' me realize ---"

She embellished her last word, strumming instead of plucking, coming up with a chorus very suddenly as she thought back to the time when she tried to make Oliver not love Hannah Montana. That day she told him her secret. She started to sing suddenly, reminding herself briefly of another song she'd heard before, but couldn't quite place,

"You and me will never be together

That's just what I said

You and me will never be together

I was wrong"

She trailed on, strumming back into her previous note happy chords. Thinking back to that conversation they had had on the beach she sang again,

"So I spilled juice on you

Aren't I forgiven?

I got pushed in a pool

For you – I'd do anything

So before I get the end cut

I've just gotta say"

Desperately she looked back into the crowd; tears filling her eyes, her voice sailing on, the simple girl inside of Hannah tried to find Oliver in the sea of crazy fans. Closing her eyes briefly to remember the chorus she went on, a single tear falling down her cheek,

"You and me will never be together

That's just what I said

You and me will never be together

I was wrong"

Her fingers were sure of themselves now; they had a mind of their own, leaving her voice to soar. Hannah could see Oliver's face again in the aisle, inching closer and closer to the stage unbeknownst to the people surrounding him. Their eyes locked as she went on, singing strait to Oliver, singing things as they came to mind; things she used to hear and stuff she just thought of. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was hoping it worked, but all Hannah could really think about was whether or not he had gotten that the song was for him.

"You are

Everything I never knew I wanted

Everything I'll ever want to be

All that I want and

All that I'm ever gonna need"

Miley knew that she, being Hannah or herself, wouldn't be able to keep performing for much longer. The tears stung her eyes, and staring so determinedly at the guy she was in love with, fresh heartbreak was creeping into her like winter cold. She kept going, knowing her song needed to end – and soon. Telling him they would never be anything on that beach was burned into her brain, and she kept regretting, as another tear escaped,

"You and me will never be together

They're exactly my words

You and me will never be together

But I don't have a why anymore"

Hannah felt scared, she was telling an arena full of strangers the feelings Lily didn't even know about. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, completely overwhelmed. Her fingers became slow, allowing her to catch her breath a little bit as she struggled to hold back the tears. Miley's eyes connected with Oliver's as she forced herself to go on, strumming once for each phrase,

"Just give me a second

To look in your eyes

And tell you how I feel inside"

She stopped her guitar and softly let out the words, her voice cracking, "God, do I love you."

Miley had finally looked him in the eye and told him, but instead of feeling better she just felt worse; tears started to fall haphazardly, but she wouldn't let all of her fans see her cry hysterically. With false confidence she continued to play guitar just as she had in the choruses before-hand.

"You and me never be together?

Don't you see that's not right?

You and me must be we"

Voice full of longing she sang her last phrases to a slowly dying guitar, "I want me in your arms, I want me in your arms…" The arena was so quiet she would've been completely astonished were she not distraught, and playing the final chord, "Tonight." She let the guitar hang by its strap, a waver in her voice, "Tonight." Miley looked up suddenly from Oliver, hearing screams and remembered she was doing a concert to a couple thousand people. "Thank you everyone! Goodnight!" was all she could manage, and with a last glance towards Oliver, who had almost made it to the stage, she fled back towards her dressing room.

She was gone and in the room before Robby had time to congratulate her, or ask what was wrong. Following his daughter to the dressing room door he had no idea that, unbeknownst to the two Stewarts, there was some unplanned after concert entertainment taking place. A boy with dark hair and equally dark eyes was fighting through security guards, trying to get from onstage to backstage, and was winning – almost.

* * *

A/N: Don't you just love that ending? I do, that's why I wrote it. :D But did YOU? Did you love it? Loathe it? Like it? Hate it? Feel okay with it but don't like the songs? Like the songs but don't like the story? Think - "Eh, it was a good read but I'm just not feelin' it"? Tell me via review! They're always useful... plus -leans in close for classified information- the more reviews I get, the sooner I post the second part, I'm not joking this time either! I forgot to tell you this is a one-shot put into two chapters because of my love for this little ending dealy I have right here. Kind of like a commercial break,and then it comes back all nice and fresh! I wrote it all at once though... the other chapter is already uploaded and ready to be updated... :D Twenty reviews though - that's all I want... please review!

-Abz- (in shock at her longest author's notes EVER)


	2. Baby Mine

A/N: Okay, so you reviewed yes... (this is your reward! -in scary voice from Aladdin- mwhahaha!) (Completely undeserved! - Except for you 8 people who DID review... but at least the 'hit' number is high ) and I'm posting this YAY! Actually, I kind of like this part more than the first part... But this may just be because the first part was more of a 'things that have to happen' so we could get to this part. Since I forgot... (I was going to have you guess on this one) the song that Hannah's second song's chorus reminded her/me of is "You and Me" by Lifehouse - if you already knew that ... well then you are just cooler than anyone you know acknowledges. And the guitar part for that song, the rhythm of it, and if you could hear it you'd know - the non-chorus part- is **similar** to a song by Evanescene called "Understanding" the original acoustic version, whether or not it's their song I don't know. I just know I have a version of it and they're who's performing. Um... I would say more, but I can't because I WILL NOT spoil this precious chapter for all of you lovely readers. (See - told you I love this piece!) Okay - get reading, you know you want to!

Disclaimer: In no way shape or form do I in any way own, or intend to own the television show Hannah Montana, nor do I own Miley Cyrus, Mitchel Musso, or Billy Ray Cyrus (Too bad I don't on that MM one though...) Anywho, please - please don't sue me.

* * *

Oliver had just stared after Miley in shock when she left the stage, but her desperate glance back at him got his feet moving. Before security noticed, he had clamored on-stage, but once he was there everyone in the arena noticed, and a horde of security were beating him back. Every tactic he had used to get through the crowds while obsessed with Hannah Montana he was using now, but against the toughest people he ever had to get through - security guards. His vigor was not deterred however, because Oliver had never had a better reason to get to her. So he made extremely slow progress to even get to where he could glimpse the dressing room door. 

He had been shouting, trying to get somebody backstage who knew him to notice, like Roxy or Mr. Stewart, or Lily if she was there. "No! I have to get to … Hannah! No! Let me through! Ahh, I need to get to her! NO! Stop it, let me through!" He inched closer, looking backstage, Roxy passed by the entrance and he shouted some more, arms flailing, "Roxy, let me in! It's Oliver! The blue dog shirt! At the birthday party!" She kept going on past, not hearing him, and he kicked out at another guard. The crowd cheered him on almost as much as they had Hannah, even as the lights slowly came to life, but he paid no attention as he spotted Robby not too far away.

Oliver would've shouted strait-away, but a very large guard had knocked the wind out of him. His self-defense was put off for a second, but it soon came back with his breathing. For a second he had no idea what to call him, but when he saw him a little closer he shouted, "Hey you! Hannah Montana's manager!" Robby turned slightly, but only seeing a lot of security guards wrestling with someone he turned back towards the door. "Guy with the fake mustache! C'mon!" he yelled his face resurfacing again. Now Robby got mad, and motioned for some more guards not already out in the fray. Panicking, Oliver continued, "NO! Mr. Stewart! NO! Mr. STEWART!"

Hearing his actual name Robby rushed over, "Boy you had better shut up!" The security guards managed to hold him still (because he had stopped resisting) and Robby came over menacingly. When he saw that it was Oliver his demeanor changed, "Oliver – put him down guys." Reluctantly they did as they were told, but when Robby asked his next question Oliver was still shrugging them off haphazardly. "_What_ are you _doing_?"

"I have to talk to her."

"Right now? Why?"

"Did you not just hear her last song? Didn't you see she was crying? I _have_ to talk to her." With that he pushed past Mr. Stewart, leaving him bewildered. Before Robby could follow Oliver to the dressing room he realized the entire audience hadn't moved and they were staring at him.

He walked over to the microphone saying, "Sorry for the disturbance folks, it's taken care of. Have a good night!" His false cheerfulness went unnoticed and he was able to quickly get back stage.

Oliver had made it over to her door and knocked softly, and her voice was heard easily, "Go away!" He pounded on the door, and she screamed out again, "I said go AWAY!"

He kept pounding on the door and yelled back, "No I won't! I'm not leaving!" He stopped pounding and she didn't say anything, and he hoped she had recognized his voice and would let him in. He waited a few seconds for her to open the door or say something, but he waited in vain. "Hannah you have to talk to me! I'm not leaving until you do! You know you want to!" He waited some more, as Robby came up from behind him. "C'mon! I know I'm stupid sometimes but I'm not completely dumb!" Oliver got slightly frustrated at this point and started pounding the door again, "Miley! Let me in – I need to talk to you!" At the same moment Robby had his hand over Oliver's mouth and Hannah opened her dressing room door.

Oliver barely had time to take in her tear-streaked face and messed up blonde hair before he was pushed inside. Miley stood in front of him and he was struck by how hurt she truly was. Tears continued to stream down her cheeks as the door shut behind him, and he couldn't find his voice now that she was standing right in front of him. He was looking directly into her eyes, unable to speak, and his eyes welled up with tears of his own, struggling to fall.

Miley sniffled and said to the floor, "Oliver, if you don't have anything to say then just leave. I want to be alone."

His voice cracked saying, "Miley…" but then he trailed off. She sniffed again, and looking at the floor went and opened the door. He hesitated, and she looked back up at him, silently begging him to go. Slowly Oliver walked out and heard the door slam behind him. Standing right in front of the door Robby must have seen the tear go down Oliver's face, but before he could say anything Oliver was off. Walking determinedly in another direction, he brushed against many fans making their way backstage, sniffling and wiping his face along the way.

* * *

Robby was leaning up against the doorframe, trying to coax the young pop star out to sign autographs. The queue was much larger than normal, and a lot more rowdy; he assumed the reason had something to do with the encore, the encore songs, or Oliver's little performance. Unless he was just loosing it – and the sad part was that it wasn't even a crazy option anymore. "C'mon baby doll, just a couple of autographs and we can go home, shut yourself up in your own room!" 

He kept talking, and Miley knew that it wasn't just to hear himself talk, but she couldn't listen to him even if she wanted to. "No Dad, just tell them to go away." She was talking to him from the couch through a door, and she didn't even feel the need to speak up or relocate herself. Snuggling down farther into the very uncomfortable couch she hugged Beary closer and let tears fall into his fur. She hadn't known why she brought her bear with her tonight, but by now she was glad she had.

Miley was almost proud of herself, she had sang a song dedicated to her Mom and was able to get through it, then 'admitted' she was in love to the entire world, and to the person she was in love with. Sighing, she noticed she had completely drowned out her father with a simple hum, "Baby mine…." She didn't even realize she was doing it, "don't you cry….." Oliver was in her mind almost one hundred percent; he would sing that song horribly off-key to both Lily and her saying it was his favorite Disney song. They would both always argue with him about it, how there were so many other ones that were actually made for Disney, or not so depressing, or slow. Every time he would protest, saying that when he was married and had kids that would be their lullaby. He would say he needed to start practicing now so they could actually fall asleep to it. Neither friend denied the need of practice.

"Baby mine….." Miley's gaze fell to her open window, and she almost laughed, instead she let out a small smile as a tear fell, "dry your eyes…." She remembered all too well when Oliver himself had climbed through the window following Lily when he was in love with her. Completely in love with her – well, in love with Hannah Montana at least. She could remember it so well in fact, that her mind was playing it out for her again.

See, there's his arm, and next his head pops up….. But then her imagination bubble popped and she realized that it isn't a memory Oliver climbing into her dressing room, it's the real one. Patiently she waited, clinging to Beary as he got one leg over the side, and awkwardly rolled into the room. Without realizing, she had stood up, and he came right over to her, just as nervous as he was before.

"You climbed in through the window."

"I – I – I had to ask you," his eyes were red and he sniffed, "your last song…" Somehow she managed to keep looking at him as he trailed off. Miley didn't say anything. She couldn't. It had already been hard enough. Exhaling, he went on, "Did you… was it…. True?" Slowly she nodded, a tear or two escaping down her cheeks, smearing makeup.

Oliver breathed deep a few times, and slowly walked closer to Miley until he could see every little freckle on her nose. "Please." He whispered, staring into her eyes, "Please – tell me it was about me."

Miley let out a small choked sob as she nodded vigorously. "Yes," she started to say, but was cut off with a kiss. He backed away a second later, and he smiled, wiping tears off of her face with his thumbs. Oliver put a hand in her 'beautiful blonde hair' and her smile broadened; she snaked her arms around his neck, proceeding to kiss him senseless.

As Miley was managing to mess up Oliver's hair almost as much as hers was, Robby could be heard through the door, "Hannah, sorry but I gotta come in!" In an instant the two had broken apart, and Hannah turned around quickly, backing into Oliver.

Robby opened the door and barely made it inside, avoiding harm from the screaming fans outside the door. Looking up at them he saw their guilty expressions, and was about to say something, but did a double take instead. "Didn't you just leave that way?" He asked Oliver, pointing at the doorway.

"Um, yeah." Oliver's arms snaked around Miley's waist inconspicuously, and neither he nor Robby noticed it.

Confused he went on, "Well then how in the world -"

Miley, now quite comfortable leaning back into Oliver cut him off, "Okay Daddy I'm ready to sign some autographs now." She grabbed Oliver's hand from her stomach and strolled them both over to the door.

Still a little bewildered Robby went to the door and stuck his head out, calling for Roxy. Once Roxy, with the help of some other guards had a line properly formed, the door was opened. It revealed a smiling Hannah Montana, with slightly messed up hair and makeup, and Oliver Oken holding onto her from behind. He would whisper little things in her ear, trying to make her mess up or giggle, completely ignoring the stern glare her father was giving them both.

Then when he had succumbed to just softly kissing her cheek and neck on occasion, he sang, "Baby mine… don't you cry." She leaned back into him and he leaned forward onto her as she signed a picture of herself. "Baby mine … dry your eyes."

* * *

A/N: Okay, if you tell me you didn't like that ending right there - I will seriously be heartbroken, because when I re-read it _I_ went "Awwww" - and I knew exactly what I had put. But don't worry - if you did flame me I'd just stare at my computer in disbelief and be very annoying to my family saying things that make no sense (but I do that at other times too...). Okay - first order of business... after Oliver is in the dressing room the first time it doesn't happen as fast as it reads - they stare at each other for at least like a minute, then Miley says something. Then, after he climbs in through the window I think that's a more accurate portrayal of time - but it's still nice and slow and easier to broadcast to viewers in a video. :D 

Last but not least - "Baby Mine" is an amazing song from "Dumbo", a timeless Disney movie. Please do not pass judgement on either pieces, if personally you do not like the song then you can substitute any one you like instead - I was listening to the song and the idea popped into my head. I liked it, I used it, and now I love it to death. Personally, it is not my favorite Disney song - I agree with Lily and Miley when they say there are so many more to choose from that aren't so depressing (if you know where it is in 'Dumbo' you know what I mean) and all that other stuff. Actually, I have no idea what my favorite song is - but I do know my favorite Disney movie is "The Lion King". I don't know why I told you that, but okay!

-AHEM- Sorry, it's just that I have a thing about Disney movies. Anywayz... did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Loathe it? Can't wait to share it with all your Hannah Montana happy friends? Wish it were on paper so you could rip it up and burn it? Did you think it was "a'ight"? Did you see some flaw or minor detail, or a large detail that you think I should've tweaked? Tell me in a review! I love reviews, no matter how odd or pessimistic they may be, please just review!

-Abz- yet again astonished at the length of her author's note


End file.
